Heero's Desire
by Koiame
Summary: Heero/Duo Sweet little snap shot of Heero missing Duo a whole lot.


Author: This is a short story but I think it is really sweet. I was kinda having writers block for my longer stories so I wrote this. Hope you all like.

* * *

Heero always hated fall. It reminded him of too many things. The cool wind messed with the perfect solder's dark hair as he sat on the rolling meadow that lay before his secluded house outside of a small village. Not many people came by this way and Heero enjoyed the silence somewhat. His softened eyes looked over the small shining lake that lye in the distance. Heero could still hear his laugh and see the American boy's braided chestnut hair wave in the soft wind. How he missed him, though Heero didn't want to admit it. The brave fighter would not allow himself to know just how much he needed to feel the other pilot's soft skin against his. He wanted to know it once again but Duo had left almost three weeks ago. The blue-eyed boy was shattering quickly ever since. Everything that he had said still haunted his mind. Heero hated himself for the things he did to hurt Duo's feelings and punished himself for it with every thought in his pounding head.  
  
'Duo, I'm sorry...' Heero thought sadly.  
  
Every day he had sat there at that time, hoping for Duo to just walk up to him and forgive him. Heero was starting to think that would never happen though. After sitting there for hours, the disappointed young man headed in to his vacant house as the sun disappeared with his hopes. Every day since then Heero's life had been painfully empty, and Heero realized that glumly as he resided to just skip eating and head to bed. Heero usually kept everything clean in the house but he didn't see the need to as of late; he was after all, alone. The sounds of night could be heard softly as Heero stripped down for bed. He got under the cold covers and stared up at the blank ceiling. It must have taken the dark-haired boy hours to fall asleep, his dark and lonely thoughts had been an indication of the nightmares he would have while he dreamt. Every single night the dreams came and terrorized the weakened warrior in his sleep.  
  
The battle-ready solder awoke from those nightmares early though and found it was the early hours of the morning just before the sun would rise. He looked around, wondering what had woken him before he heard noises coming from his kitchen. A burglar; oh boy, were they in the wrong house to rob. Heero got up with the stealth he had learned during the war, grabbed his gun from one of his drawers, and then snuck quietly into the kitchen. Nothing. The war hero could have sworn he had heard something though so he searched the other rooms and headed back for his room after finding nothing at all.  
  
'I must be losing it. Could Duo leaving affect me that much so that I'm hallucinating?' Heero though, not doubting that it was entirely possible.  
  
He opened the door to his dark room, unprepared to see a dark figure waiting for him on his bed. Heero raised his gun at the shadowy figure as soon as he saw it, prepared to fire.  
  
"The safety is on." The familiar voice rang out playfully before the figure crawled slowly towards Heero on the bed.  
  
"D... Duo?" Heero asked, lowering his gun after seeing the person he had longed to see for so long.  
  
"Yep." Duo grinned, getting off the bed to stand in front of the surprised solder.  
  
"Duo, I'm... I'm sorry I..." Heero tried to apologize before being silenced by Duo's fingers on his lips.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." The god of death smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Duo replaced his finger with a kiss that lasted quite a while. Heero's heart melted with the heat of his lover's passionate kiss. They both finally pulled away to breathe and Heero looked into his beau's soft, deep eyes.  
  
"Duo, I love you and I'm sorry." Heero rambled an apology quickly, spilling out his heart to him.  
  
"I know you are and because of that I don't care about what you said. All that I want is to be with you." Duo smiled before lead his boyfriend over to the bed.  
  
"I guess this is the part we make up." Heero said, not able to repress the smile that had crept upon his face.  
  
"Hell yeah." Duo said seductively as he pulled Heero down to a night, and love, that the solder would never forget.  
  
-THE END-

* * *

Author: Muhahaha... hope you enjoyed cause that was the end of the story. Review please, thanks. 


End file.
